


The Kids Aren't Alright

by Go_LuckyFanfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts & One-Shots [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Cockblocking, Commission work from Tumblr, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Rocket and Peter have a son, Rocket's a bit protective of him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_LuckyFanfics/pseuds/Go_LuckyFanfics
Summary: All Rocket wants is have a night of romance alone with his boyfriend, is that too much to ask?When you're two father's trying to raise a troublesome but well meaning kid together, sometimes it is.





	The Kids Aren't Alright

It was a long day, they were alone at last, away in their private quarters away from everyone else to themselves.

When you live along the stars and a bunch of other people, you take solace in whatever peace wherever you can find it.

The sweet sounds of Careless Whisper played off the beaten track under the night lights where Rocket laid sprawled on the bed, eager with his eyes and a hand resting his chin watching Peter exit the bathroom to meet him.

“So, what do ya' think?” Peter smiled in his boxers, doing a couple of poses with his arms outside the door.

Rocket whistled. “Looks good, almost can’t wait to give em’ a test ride.”

“Hmmm.” Peter smiled, making his way over to the bed. “Is that what you’re looking for here?”

He kissed Rocket on his nose with a wink, a warm breath that made the raccoon shiver when it spiked down his neck with temptation.

“Enough!! No foreplay tonight, get over here…” Rocket jumped off the bed, throwing himself at the man to catch in his arms.

“Hmmmfh…” Peter huffed with surprise, a bit of chuckle added for good measure. “Somebody’s excited tonight….”

Peter went ahead to quickly scoop his arms under Rocket’s legs, the raccoon wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck. “Geez you’re heavy as a sack, what have you been eating?”

“Yeah well I ain’t lifting you up anytime soon,” Rocket said with a tease, dodging his question. “exercise doesn’t work with me…”

Rocket liked it here in the man’s arms, he got to have a good view and he could tell they both were already going for it, feeling his unsheathed cock grinding up against Peter’s boxers while they kissed.

It was a flurry of pecks, Rocket nipping and holding onto Peter’s bottom lip with a tug of grinning teeth when they’d separate, carrying his boyfriend around while they both explored each other.

Peter never took it that his friend had it in him to be affectionate, neither did he take it that Rocket even knew how to kiss when this little thing started between them.

There was always something new to try with Rocket and making out with him was sort of an adventure in itself, the familiar scents of alcohol and whisky with his unique scent and those teeth to boot, all those little things were something special to the flurry between them.

“Flarg’...” Rocket breathed, a spike of energy racing through him when when Peter placed a hand over ass to squeeze. “Yeah, do that again.”

Peter chuckled, his hands with a mind of their own, his arms hoisting Rocket up to his chest while he kept going. “Never takes much with you huh Rocky?”

“Well excuse me for starving…” Rocket nipped him on his neck, it was painful but not too painful, just the right amount to feel good for Peter. “you’re always afraid to get a little rough with your hands, like you’re going to break me or something…”

Rocket pawed at his cheek, a bit more attentively then usual. “Come on, ya’ know I can handle getting crazy like the rest of em’.

“Alright.” Peter smiled at him. “Tell me what you want.”

Rocket shivered from another warm breath, digging his claws into the man’s chest hairs. “I want you to take me…”

A devilish grin came across Quill. “Sounds good to me ranger. Whatever makes my boy happy, that’s all I want for him.”

“You’re such a schmuck.” Rocket teased with another kiss, swift and sweet with his lips to draw his partner in close. “How you’d ever get past first base with anyone before this?” He poked a claw at Peter’s chest with a daunting hand.

Peter yelped being touched, a funny noise the raccoon couldn’t help but snicker at in his arms. “Hey I got my secrets with that same as you and I don’t share em’, scout’s promise not to tell.”

“But enough about that.” Peter threw himself back onto the bed with a swoosh, the springs of the mattress buckling while holding Rocket close to his chest. He then rolled them both over so he was above his boyfriend, the man hoisting himself over Rocket.

He simply stared at how good Rocket looked with his fur wreaked from greedy hands coursing over them, the goofy little face that would blush with a warm red under his hair at the dumbest of comments.

You couldn’t see it but it was there and something inside Rocket where his heart was couldn’t help but feel all mushy inside as he’d say when Peter would talk to him like he did, in his own funny and dorky way that made him feel like he was lighter then the air he breathed.

He knew Peter didn’t think he was weak, he always thought that first and foremost but the amount of devoted attention Peter always seemed to put forward when they were intimate was always flattering.

Peter just wanted him to be happy and he knew Rocket wasn’t much for lying so he’d trust if he was overstepping he’d be told so with straight brutal honesty, but if anything it was usually Rocket egging him in further.

What could he say? Peter was for all things, a gentleman when it came to pleasing his bedmates, something Rocket didn’t expect and became a sucker for in their new thing together.

Oh so secretive,” Rocket grinned under the man, poking him again on the shoulder. “and here I thought I was the one with the trust issues….”

“Hey we’ve all got em’ but I’ll tell you what….” Peter ducked down to steal another kiss on Rocket’s muzzle. “maybe if you’re good tonight, just maybe you’ll get a cookie.”

Peter winked at him then. “Just not too much of a goodie, I still like that bad boy I know you’ve got in ya’.”

Rocket blushed with a devious smile, god he couldn’t help it and it made him feel so dumb sometimes. “Alright star-munch, you’re on.”

They continued for what must’ve been only a few moments if that when a voice hollered to grab their attention…

“I Am Groot!!”

They both stopped mid-kiss as Rocket was reaching down to Peter’s boxers to take off. “Did you hear that?”

“I only hear you yapping’.” Peter teased.

“Yeah, real flattering.” Rocket assumed it was just him and went back to doing his thing, another kiss on his muzzle and his hands pulling down those shorts he was aching to get into.

The sounds of George Michael helped to echo the outside world but even his sweet sounds from their music player didn’t allow the engaged couple of lovers to enjoy themselves.

“I Am Groot!!”

“I don’t freaking care, get out of my room!!”

“Ok that does it!! Let me up so I can go kill someone.” Rocket pushed on Quill’s chest to let him up from under him, the two of them able to hear the commotion once the music was turned down.

“I Am Groot?”

Of course you did, don’t say that to me!!”

“Sounds like Groot and Asher are at it again…” Peter said with a sigh sitting on the bedside, the walls were pretty thin on the Milano.

“Those two are always on each other, I’ve had enough.” Rocket hopped off the bed. “It’s so infuriating!!”

“Hey, hush now babe.” Peter scooped Rocket up under his arms and put him in his lap. “It’s just what kids do, doesn’t mean they don’t love each other at the end of the day. Ash takes’ a lot from his dad.”

He could feel Rocket getting sense and anxious so he’d just hold him tight in those times, not where the grumpy raccoon couldn’t get away in a flash if he wanted too but to make he feel safe.

“It’s kinda cute, because he’s like a younger you- with his face and all of the stuff going on there. I mean he’s sweet and all…”

“Ha!!” Rocket laughed, a fake laugh to the other’s face. “That kid is as innocent as a snake in the grass…he learned to lie before he could talk.”

“Awe that’s not true,” Peter joked to him, part of knew it was true but the other part didn’t want to believe he could be deceived so easily by a young kid with sweet green eyes. “he’s always been the sweetest thing to me.”

“Well of course you’d say that, he’s my kid after all.” Rocket said back rolling his eyes. “You could find anything in him to love.”

Rocket always loved how good his boyfriend was with the young tyke, he was part of the family after all but that still didn’t mean he thought the kid was a sly little bastard when it came to manipulation of his two dads taking care of him.

For Rocket it made perfect sense that his son and Peter got along just fine all the time, because he’d always just give the kid free reign to do whatever he pleased because he couldn’t stomach to see him sad.

The young raccoon got his attitude from both of his dad’s but Rocket finally decided to put his foot down, he’d had enough of it and stomped off towards the bedroom door to find him.

“Hey, might wanna put on some clothes…” Peter laughed tossing the nude raccoon his pants and shirt. “Unless you’re seeing someone else I should know about…”

“Heh, fuck you Quill…”

“That’s what’ll be waiting for when ya’ when you get back here.” Peter gave him a dirty smile from the bed. “Now go handle your mess daddy.”

Rocket’s face scrunched. “Yeah don’t call me that again, feels perverted the way ya’ said it when I know you’re talking of us.”

* * *

Stepping outside the bedroom as he pulled his white shirt over his head, the claws on Rocket’s feet clicked to the metal floor when he walked down the hallway. It was late in the evening, of course it all looked the same outside and the exact time differed constantly from different time zones in the galaxy but it was around ten o’ clock from Peter’s old clock so it was late enough.

With that most of everyone was already out like a light, Gammy and Mantis were never much for staying up late much so afterhours for drinks would turn into a boy’s club for everyone else.

It didn’t take long for Rocket to find the source of the ongoing commotion, only a few doors down from his old room before he moved into Quill’s later on in their relationship together.

He reached out with a groggy hand to knock on the door when it suddenly whooshed open, seeing the frustrated tree clamber out and something was chucked at his head on the way out.

“And stay out!!”

The door whooshed shut then, if it was a real hinged door you could’ve bet it would’ve been slammed shut from how angered the voice inside seemed at the tree when Groot picked himself back up to his feet.

Rocket had seen them fighting before, hell if him and Quill were a perfect example as parents when they’d fight and bicker at times like a couple alley cats but that was the first time he’d literally seen someone tossed out of his son’s bedroom with spite.

“Hey buddy…” Rocket looked up at Groot, his voice calm after witnessing what happened. “Everything all good?”

Groot shrugged, crossing his arms. “I Am Groot…”

“Well I could’ve guessed that,” Rocket replied with a sigh. “but what’re you two chomping at over in there?”

“I Am…Groot.” Groot deflected his head away from Rocket, he was quiet because despite what everyone heard earlier, he didn’t want Asher in trouble and that’s why he was in there to begin with.

“Yeah, but you’ve gotta’ tell me what’s happening.” Rocket tugged on his leg to get his attention, he couldn’t tell for sure but Groot sounded worried about what Asher was getting up to in there.

“Look…” Rocket leaned against the wall, crossing a foot. “I know you don’t want him getting him trouble, and I know you cover up for him a lot but if he’s in something deep you’ve gotta’ tell me yeah?”

“He’s your brother buddy, I know not in the gene kinda’ way but eh-“ Rocket rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. “Me and Pete both care about ya’ both…and I just don’t want anything bad happening.”

Rocket’s weird method of a guilt trip must’ve done or triggered something because Groot looked up at the door for a moment before looking back down to his father. “I Am Groot.”

“He took what from my shop?! He knows he’s not supposed to be working on anything without me.” Rocket said with a shocked face, gripping a palm on his head.

Groot looked a bit worried himself. He didn’t know what exactly was taken from Rocket’s shop, he just knew the kid wasn’t allowed to take anything from there without permission. “I Am Groot…”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine buddy. Thanks for telling me…” Rocket waved the tree off as Groot returned to his bedroom down in the engine room for the night, allowing Rocket to confront his son.

He pressed an ear against the door to listen, there he heard the faint sounds of music playing along to his son tinkering with something, the muffled voice inside occasionally cursing to itself with whatever he was working on.

To Rocket listening, it sounded just like him as uncanny to admit at times. Asher was his father’s son after all…

He knocked on the door a few times to no avail, whatever that kid was listening to in there was going to make him go deaf so he tried a second time with more force in his hand behind it.

That’s then Rocket heard the music promptly shut off and something moved around, the raccoon promptly tapping his foot while waiting for his son to answer the door.

“He-hey pops’.” Asher answered the door as it slid open only but a few inches, using his body to partly shield whatever was going in the background of his room. “What’re you doing up so late?”

“Kid’ you know I ain’t got a bedtime, that’s you you’re talking about.” Rocket said, his sleepy tone rather calm but that didn’t mean he was happy, not by any means and his son had the mind to assume so.

“Sorry, it’s just- I thought you and dad…” Asher hushed his voice to sound non-directive. “would’ve been cuddling is all.”

Rocket knew what he meant with that, a low growl emitting from his teeth with a raised brow. “Have you been listening to us again?”

“No!!” Asher’s face flushed. “I wouldn’t do that, that’s what uncle Drax tells me is all!! He says that you and dad have a spice night sometimes.”

The young raccoon looked up to his father undecided, only a few inches taller to meet his face. “What’s a spice night?”

“That is not something I’ve going to discuss with you, and quit changing the subject here…” Rocket stated, he knew he had a temper that his son loved testing but he also clicked pretty quickly how the kid was trying to rope him into giving him a sex talk in the middle of the night.

“I’m not…” Asher said with a drag.

“Then what?” Rocket rested a hand on his pants. “You got some company under the sheets in there that I don’t know about?”

“No!!” His son replied, his face slinking even more with redness. “Look, I’m sorry I bothered you from whatever but-

“Well that flight has left the bay, I’m here aren’t I?” Rocket wasn’t going to simply tell his son he knew why he was acting so sketchy, neither did he yell at the kid here. He didn’t need to get vocal because his tongue was enough to let the young tyke mull on it for a few moments and let him think whatever he wanted.

Asher sighed for a good couple seconds of tense silence when he avoided his dad’s face. “He told you didn’t he?”

“Yeah, he did.” Rocket crossed his arms. “Because he didn’t want you killing yourself over some biomechanical tech that could explode and put everyone on this ship in a world of crap.”

Rocket knew his son wasn’t doing it to be mean or vindictive, he was just an eager kid that loved working on stuff like Rocket did but Rocket didn’t trust him around certain things by himself so they had their father/son projects they’d work on together.

“You know he loves you right?” Rocket cocked his head, just to see what Asher’s response to that would be. Through all their arguments he sometimes felt his son needed to be reminded of that. “He just doesn’t want anything bad happening to ya’ is all. Tree’ was the same way with me years ago when it was just us…”

Asher was a little guilt heated at his father’s words. “Yeah…I know.”

“Which is why I ain’t wasting time tearing your space up to find an explosive that’s probably rigged to the moon, it’s bad business for both of us and I’d like to get back to cuddles with your dad.” Rocket nodded his head at the cracked doorway. “So are ya’ gonna let me in to at least see what you took from downstairs?”

Asher sighed, defeated from his facial expression. “Fine, but it’s not what you think I took…”

He opened the door afterwards, closing it again after they were both inside and Asher reached up under his bed for something. Whatever it was it seemed he’d almost lost it, fumbling with his head under there in the dark when trying to hide the item earlier.

He eventually found it though, sitting back up to his feet with the device in hand. It was small in size even for him and circular in shape but with a flattened base so it wouldn’t roll, an odd design.

Asher put it in his dad’s hand to take. “Here, that’s it.”

“Hmmm…” Rocket looked over it passively. “So I’m trusting ya’ didn’t hand me a live bomb?” he couldn’t tell exactly what it was unless he wanted to take it apart but that wasn’t his intention.

“No pops’, it’s not a weapon or nothing like that.” Asher told him, rubbing his neck nervously. “It’s a holo-projector I was thinking would help me sleep, I was messing around with it and I-I know it’s not good or nothing’ and I shouldn’t have disobeyed you but it’s- ” He closed his eyes to catch himself. “Just don’t worry about it, I’m sorry.”

He attempted to reach out with a hand to grab the device. That’s when Rocket took a step back in the room, clutching it in his own hands from his son to take back.

“Uh-uh, you ain’t taking this back just to chuck it into the trash. I’ll tell you what ya’ little deal breaker.” Rocket seemed if anything from his face, more than content with all the earlier anger subsided after discovering his son wasn’t working on something potentially dangerous. “If you tell me how it works and give a demonstration, I’ll let you keep it in here and work on the thing but you’ve gotta’ be in bed unless you want dad on you for it later. Got it?”

“Wait you wanna’ see it working?” Asher asked with hesitance in the question. “I mean I don’t- I’m not sure if it’ll even work pops’.”

“That sounds likes something you should work on.” Rocket smiled climbing onto his son’s bed and patting the spot next to him. “Come on, let’s see what’ you’ve got.”

Asher perked up at that, jumping on the bed next to him and taking the device in his hands again from Rocket. “Well, it works off an internal sensor that judges the size of the room it’s placed in, that way the projection fits to whatever space it’s in.” He fiddled with the contraption there in his lap, looking over it.

“I had to reconfigure it’s battery supply with something stronger after the first test. So I took a cortex battery fromm your stash downstairs.”

“Makes projections? Of what?” Rocket continued to watch with curiosity and shrugged off anything negative about the battery to relieve the young tyke sitting at his side.

“It could be anything really.” Asher replied. “I can convert imagery from my tablet onto this with a port and from there it does the rest, I was wanting to program it to write and sketch but that’ll come later.”

“Alright well let’s see what you’ve got for it…” Rocket nudged the kid with an arm and Asher turned it on, the small room turning into a blue color with many depicted stars etched with a gleaming light across the bedroom’s ceiling.

It wasn’t a simple picture as there was teeming life in the projection above their heads, the moving of stars and changing colors looked like something you’d see under a perfect night under the full moon.

It did beg a certain question for Rocket though. “Why stars? You can just look outside your window right there if you wanna’ see ‘em’.”

And he was right saying that. Living in space, you could see them at any time of the day you wanted too, it wasn’t the most spectacular of things to watch all the time with that knowledge.

Asher went silent for a moment, thinking about that before he responded with an open face. “Because I like em’ and like to fall asleep watching them, it makes me happy. I can’t exactly float in space and do the same pops’.” He stretched to yawn. “Ain’t good for ma’ health.”

Asher looked at his dad with a tease. “Cause’ I know you hear about it and dad’s got you in the bin when it comes to me. I always thought you were the cool one pops’ and didn’t let anyone boss you around?”

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Rocket laughed at him. “I’ve always been the cool dad for you.”

Asher snorted. “Yeah right, dad’ totally rules over you in the nest.”

“Hey!!” Rocket shouted, he knew what his son was going on about there and didn’t want to hear it. His face was getting heated. “I object to anything of that sort, Pete and I, we’re partners ok?! And whatever you think you’ve heard is a lie. Quit listening to Drax…”

“Ok but, I was asking him earlier if we got a new pet or something, cause’ I heard something with a collar walking around in your bedroom the other night and I was just wondering…” Asher paused, confused to what he had heard then since he never saw anything indicting they did.

“Did we get a dog?”

Rocket’s voice hitched, Asher couldn’t see his dad’s twitching eye while he rubbed his neck nervously. “Eh, no why the flarg’ would I?”

“I don’t know, but if we do can I pick one out for us?”

Rocket growled at the thought. “If I say yes will it shut your ass up and make you go to bed?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes…” Rocket hopped off the bed, making his way for the door and to shut off the lights. “Good night kid’.”

* * *

The door to his bedroom slid open, Peter turning over in their bed to greet back the yawning raccoon. “Hey Rocky’...”

“You know the kid’ made something all on his own? Wasn’t no killing machine neither.” Rocket said, tossing something on the nightstand in the dark room before undressing and climbing into bed with Peter.

Peter hummed. “See, I told you not to worry about him.”

Rocket yawned as he got himself comfortable. “Yeah but, it’s still a weird feeling I get in me.”

“There’s nothing weird about it. You rushed off because you were worried about him, that’s what good dad’s do for their kids.”

Rocket stared at him with a small smile. “Ha, you think I’m actually all of that to him, we’re a weird family.”

“Rocket, I’ve never lied to you have I?” Peter asked to which Rocket shook his head on the pillow, he knew that better then anyone.

“Exactly, plus I think it’s kinda’ hot when you go all parental.” Peter reached over with a hand on Rocket’s cheek.

Rocket snickered. “You’re weird Quill.” He always found Peter’s flirtatious pecks flattering to say the least.

“I’m a weird guy, what can I say?” Peter replied, a goofy grin of his own to his humored partner.

“Yeah, I told him I was wanting to get back to ‘cuddles’ but now, well now I just want to sleep.”

“Alright, sleep it is. Come over here.” Peter opened an arm for Rocket to crawl into and lazily draped it over his boyfriend. He waited until he was comfortable, his smaller body in his lover’s arms to sleep with his back turned to him in their bed.

“Better?”

“Much better, thanks. Love ya’ Pete.” Rocket softly said, it wasn’t another two minutes like that and he was already out for the night when Peter kissed the back of his head to fall asleep holding him.

_Good night Rocky, tomorrow’s another day._


End file.
